La loca persecucion de Ed, Edd y Eddy
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: Los Eds junto con Beavis y Butt-head lucharan contra Walter Dornez y su partido agresivo


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

La loca persecución de Ed, Edd y Eddy

Era un día como todos en Florencio Varela, los Eds estaban de paseo y entraron en una casa, era periodo de elecciones en el partido bonaerense; uno de ellos era el PNA, Partido nacionalista agresivo; que su diputado se llamaba Cecilio Bruto.

Cuando entraron a la casa, era como abandonada y en el patio había pequeños anélidos y moluscos gasterópodos, a Edi se le ocurrió una idea de hacer un mini zoológico de estos diminutos animales.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que ese partido los escondía como contrabando; también usaban equinodermos; pero nadie tenia que saberlo, cualquier cosa enviarían a los tres golpeadores para que hagan el trabajo sucio.

Mientras clasificaban esos diminutos animales, Doble d encontró un papel que decía que esos gusanos, caracoles, babosas, etc., eran propiedad del PNA.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que había una cámara oculta en el patio, y un auto negro andaba por esas calles a vigilar, como estaban viendo el video, enviaron a tres matones.

Asi que con prisa, pusieron a todos esos animales en bolsas para ocultar la evidencia; mientras que detrás del muro, echaron una granada que hizo explosión.

Hizo un agujero y mientras el polvo se disipaba, aparecieron esos tres matones, bien vestidos con trajes; del medio robusto y de pelo canoso, a su derecha, uno con cabello corto y a su izquierda otro con cola de caballo, tenían entre cuarenta y cincuenta años.

Estaban impresionados, eran los del PNA, mientras se acercaban decían:

_Pongan pan;_

_La vida, si, si._

Asustados corrieron hacia la puerta, la cerraron y la bloquearon con muebles, yendo directo a la salida, pero los tres hombres la derribaron con una fuerza bestial; asi salieron a la calle e iban a la casa de un conocido para que los ayude.

Yendo varias cuadras, esos tres hombres los perseguían empujando a las personas que se le ponían en su camino.

Hasta que doblaron y los perdieron de vista, ahí caminaron un poco mas rápido, mientras que llegaban a donde hay mas personas, aparecieron los matones en el auto negro, le avisaron a un policía, pero se asusto cuando le señalaron el vehiculo.

Los Eds no tuvieron otra que seguir corriendo, esquivando a las personas, mientras que los tres sujetos empujaban a las personas y a los que les decían cosas, como los villeros.

Estaban casi cerca, cruzaron la calle y dos autos chocaron, los conductores discutieron, pero los matones los empujaron tratando de seguir a los Eds.

Corrían y pasaban por donde se juntaban los villeros, les decían cosas y los perseguidores los empujaban, intentaron perderlos de vista escondiéndose detrás de un auto, pero Ed eructo y los descubrieron, corrieron y esos tres pasaron por arriba del auto destrozándolo, el dueño grito:

-¡Hey, mi auto!-

Doblaron y no les hicieron caso a dos delincuentes que intentaron robarles, mostrándoles cuchillos; sin darles importancia, llegaron a la casa del conocido.

Los tres le preguntaron a los delincuentes levantándolos del cuello:

-¿Dónde están esos tres?-

-Se fueron a la casa de rejas negras, ahí se fueron, loco-

Cuando lo supieron, los tiraron por otro lado, Edi les contó al hombre barbado y a su hijastra, que los perseguían tres hombres rudos del PNA, a golpearlos por descubrir los animales de contrabando.

Pero cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta, se escondieron, mientras que el hombre y su hijastra hablaban de que hacer, entraron los matones derribando las dos puertas con una fuerza bestial.

Agarro al hombre del cuello para que diga donde están los Eds, cuando se los digo lo tiraron a un rincón, mientras que la chica escapo y empezaron a buscarlos.

Mientras destrozaban los muebles, Eddy les dijo a Ed y Doble d en el escondite:

-No se chicos, pero para detener a esos mafiosos, tendremos que pelear-

-¡Pelear! Son más fuertes que nosotros-Dijo Doble d.

-Yo les doy sus pataditas-Pronuncio Ed.

Asi salieron poniéndose rudos para pelear, Ed se puso en torso desnudo y dijo:

-¿Dónde quieren sus pataditas, en las costillitas?-

-Esta bien, Doble d y yo nos encargaremos de los delgados, tu Ed encárgate del gordo-

Los matones se sacaron sus sacos y se lanzaron contra los Eds, los delgados se fueron a pelear contra Edi y Doble d en la alcoba, mientras que Ed intentaba pegarle al robusto.

Los dos matones peleaban de forma entupida en la alcoba, uno tenía cabello largo con una cola de caballo, que intentaba pegarle a Eddy, Doble d se protegía con lo que tenía a mano del otro, mientras que Ed, en torso desnudo, dijo haciéndose el rudo:

-¿Dónde quieres tus pataditas, en las costillitas?-

El robusto lanzaba enormes puñetazos al joven de piel amarilla, encima que los esquivaba, aunque lo agarraba, le picaba los ojos para soltarse.

Con técnicas de ninjas, lanzaban golpes y patadas a Eddy y Doble d, cuando le quiso darle uno a Doble d, lo esquivo y se cayo sobre un mueble, con el cajón abierto volaron los objetos, entre ellos, una tijera que le hinco en la ingle.

Mientras que Eddy, le agarraba del cuello, al del cola de caballo, lo mismo le hacia el, pero tenia el cuello corto.

El otro intentaba noquear a Ed, pero cuando le dio un fuerte puñetazo, el chico de piel amarilla se enfureció y le devolvió el golpe, con una fuerza lo envió hacia la pequeña cocina, donde se le cayeron ollas y cacerolas, una se le atoro en la cabeza; Ed agarro un cucharón y con los golpes, se levanto y salio atontado hacia afuera, ahí los perros de la casa lo atacaron.

Mientras Eddy retenía a su oponente, se acercaron Ed y Doble d para detenerlo, cuando pregunto por el robusto, bajo la cabeza y se hizo el muerto.

Luego de pelear, decidieron volver a casa, pero detrás de la reja estaban las personas que fueron empujadas, estaban el dueño del auto, los conductores que chocaron y los demás:

-¿Dónde están esos tipos?-

-Que se creen ellos-

-Esos matones la pagaran caro-

-Están ahí adentro-Respondió Doble d.

Mientras que los matones salían por detrás, uno de ellos los vieron, ahí empezaron a correr:

-Corran chicos, ay-Dijo el de cola de caballo cuando le empezaron a tirar cosas.

Les tiraron piedras, herramientas, yunques, bidones, neumáticos, botellas y otras cosas, cuando ya no tenían mas cosas, los persiguieron.

Pese a que el partido descubrió que el plan de deshacerse de ellos fue un rotundo fracaso, asi que el diputado ordeno atrapar a los Eds, pero con más matones, asi les supera un número.

Al día siguiente, la hermana de Ed, Sara y su amigo Yimie, estaban jugando a ser ángeles y demonios, pero Sara no tenia su mascara, asi que Ed le dio una, pero era una imagen de la banda de rock, Los Piojos, fue cuando Eddy y Doble d le dijo a Ed que se escondieran, porque los hombres del PNA los estaban persiguiendo.

Salio el agente de la policía secreta y les pregunto a Sara y a Yimie:

-Díganme niños, ¿han visto a tres chicos feos? son estos-Ahí saco una foto de ellos.

-Están escondidos-Dijo Sara.

Cuando los descubrieron, salieron con prisa del contenedor de basura, el agente estaba armado, ellos huían de los matones que iban a golpearlos, esquivando con cualquier cosa que se le ponían en su camino, caminaron como cuatro cuadras, encima tenían autos.

En la cuarta cuadra estaban cansados de correr, tomaron un poco de aire, pero cuando sus perseguidores estaban cerca, caminaron un poco más rápido y tuvieron que cruzar la avenida.

Sin respetar los semáforos, cruzaron por igual, pero menos mal que los vehículos no los arrollaron, pero los matones salían ilesos porque algunos frenaban.

De otro lado de la avenida, aparecieron también perseguidos por matones, dos chicos problemas: Beavis y Butt-head, acusados de burlarse de empleados del partido.

Mientras corrían por la vereda, paso un camión de mudanzas, ahí por el paso de un colectivo, los perdieron de vista, ya que los perseguidos se escondieron en el enorme vehiculo, encima cruzo la vía ferroviaria que los conduciría hacia otro lugar.

El diputado del partido se llamaba Walter Dornez, con cola de caballo y bastante serio, su política era: "voten por mi, o los golpeare".

Cuando el agente encargado de perseguir a los Eds y a los chicos problemas le contó a su jefe lo que paso, se puso rígido y envió a que los capturen hasta las afueras de Florencio Varela, pusieron carteles de "se busca" y hasta lo transmitieron por cadena nacional, los consideraron como "sujetos peligrosos".

El camión de mudanzas llego a un punto extremo, pero fuera de Varela, o sea en Ezpeleta; cuando el vehiculo paro, los fugitivos salieron y después descubrieron que estaban en otro lugar que no era Varela, estaban tranquilos.

Caminaron por el centro de la ciudad, pero algo que ellos no sabían era de un espía, cuando los vio le mando un mensaje de texto a su jefe, para decirle donde estaban los fugitivos.

Como no tenían donde dormir, mendigaron para hacerlo, pero la idea de Eddy, era de estafar a la gente para conseguir dinero.

Hicieron un espectáculo callejero, pero antes de iniciar la gente tuvo que pagar, con malabarismo y acrobacias era el acto, pero a las personas comenzaron a aburrirse.

Pero reclamaban su dinero, Edi se negó a devolverlo, asi que escaparon y algunos le denunciaron a la policía.

Los efectivos los persiguieron con macanas, por una serie de calles, chocando o esquivando cualquier persona que se interponía en su camino.

Pero los policías los perdieron de vista, ya que se escondieron en un basurero, cuando vieron que se iban por otro lado, salieron.

Dornez se entero rápidamente que esos fugitivos estaban en Ezpeleta, asi que con la ayuda de el sacerdote corrupto Enrico, que según el, estaba involucrado en la desaparición de personas en la ultima dictadura.

Para atraparlos, enviaron al agente y sus efectivos a atraparlos, y como su partido era asi, les iba a ordenar que sean severamente castigados.

Tenían mucho sueño y se tiraron al lado de unos botes de basura, unos vagabundos los llevaron a un mejor lugar, donde le dieron lo que tenían de comida.

Al día siguiente, aparecieron a los hombres del partido, antes que los vean salieron a hurtadillas de los botes, pero también perseguían a dos mujeres, una morocha, la otra rubia.

Cuando iban a agarrarlas, mostraron resistencia y se lanzaron con furia a sus captures, Ed fue a allá para ayudarlas, los demás lanzaban objetos que encontraban.

Luego de patear a unos cuantos, corrieron por una serie de calles, hasta ir a la estación de tren, donde se escondieron de tanto correr.

Como los perdieron de vista, aprovecharon para mezclarse con las personas del centro, pero había otro espía que los descubrió y los persiguió chocando con la gente.

Vinieron tres más, y cuando iban a agarrarlos y castigarlos, aparecieron dos mujeres jóvenes, una morocha y la otra rubia.

Ellas se lanzaron contra los espías, y les dieron golpes y patadas, uno de ellos intento huir, pero Beavis le lanzo basura del bote, y Ed bajo de sorpresa del árbol y con una patada lo desmayo.

Se presentaron, eran Rosa y Rebeca, dos fugitivas del PNA, acusadas de burlarse del diputado por pensar diferente, lo mismo pasó con Enrico.

Las iban a ayudar a vencer a Walter y detener su corrupción, antes que cuando lleguen al poder, se postule para presidente.

El plan de Walter era de ser diputado y tomar el cargo por la fuerza, cuando no haya ningún partido rival, asumiría.

También que siendo intendente, llegaría a gobernador de la provincia de Buenos Aires, luego se vuelva a postular para presidente de la nación, llegando con la fuerza.

Las dos mujeres y los fugitivos se hospedaron en un motel, ellas no tuvieron vergüenza en desnudarse delante de los jóvenes, por que se iban a bañar, el primero en darse una ducha con ellas, fue Ed, los demás miraban.

Luego de tomar una siesta, se dieron cuenta que esos agentes llegaron al motel, en busca de ellos, se vistieron y salieron por la puerta trasera.

Con trajes especiales, se pusieron a combatir contra los agentes que los encontraron; en la contienda, Doble d fue atrapado por el agente y el espía especializado, se lo llevaron a un auto y huyeron.

Cuando atraparon a su amigo, se dirigieron a Florencio Varela a pelear contra la corrupción, su base era en la residencia de Walter, donde operaba y hacia sus planes para el partido.

Siendo de noche, llegaron y en secreto estaban planeando entrar al hogar, lo que ellos no vieron fue una cámara que los descubrió.

Doble d, fue atado a hacer duros interrogatorios del partido K, para quitarle el secreto de cómo hacer un buen gobierno, asi como el peronismo.

Pero cuando le hablaba:

-¿Cómo hace para gobernar Néstor? Dilo-

-¿Para que? Nada de eso le servirá a corruptos como ustedes-

-Hazlo, sino morirás y te sacare esa gorra-

-Ni lo sueñes-

Las mujeres noquearon a varios guardias, Beavis y Butt-Head iban a poner una bomba de tiempo, Ed y Eddy lanzaban piedras a los que venían.

El agente, el espía especializado, Enrico y Walter iban a huir, mientras que unos guardias se ponían a cuidar a Doble d.

Preparando su auto, las mujeres los vieron, pero antes fueron por Doble d, los anoides utilizaron bates para golpear en la cabeza a los que lo cuidaban, el genio fue liberado.

La bomba que pusieron, exploto, la media parte de la casa se fue abajo, como escapaban en autos y motos, ellos los persiguieron en carritos, las mujeres en bicicletas.

Por las últimas horas de la noche, comenzó la persecución en la avenida, mientras perseguían el auto del diputado, ellos derribaban a los que venían como a cuatro, les dieron golpes.

Las mujeres dejaron fuera de combate a los demás, Ed se atrevió a saltar al auto y salvar a Doble d, pero el agente y el espía trataban de impedirlo.

Pero con ayuda de las mujeres, empujaron al agente y al espía por el basurero, Enrico salio huyendo del auto como un cobarde.

Estando solo, Walter estaba dispuesto a defenderse con sus hilos, que cortaban cualquier cosa, temiendo por su vida, Beavis y Butt-Head le lanzaron piedras, ahí Eddy, Ed y Doble d le dieron por la cabeza y quedo medio atontado.

Aprovechando las mujeres, los anoides y los Eds, se fueron por otra dirección, el auto choco y Walter salio volando por los aires, cuando aterrizo, se le cayó los dientes.

Ahí la policía lo arresto, lo mismo le paso a Enrico, al agente y al espía, ellos vieron como se los llevaban en las patrullas.

Con lo que paso, el PNA fue disuelto y otros partidos se postularon para intendente, finalmente seguía estando Pereyra.

Luego de esa persecución, las mujeres se hicieron amigas de los chicos, los visitaban en cada cosa que ellos hacían.

En cuanto a los Eds, le explicaron todo a sus padres, lo que hicieron ellos no fue más que un acto de justicia, pero algo siguieron haciendo: estafando.

Fin


End file.
